


Suspicious

by Quotingmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Vampires, teen reader, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quotingmachine/pseuds/Quotingmachine
Summary: The brothers decide to leave the reader at the bunker to help them research while they're on a hunt, but that turns out to be a bad idea when their daily check-ins stop.





	Suspicious

Your phone buzzed loudly beside you. You glanced at it, not wanting to abandon the book you were reading, but when the Winchesters sent something, it was normally important that you respond immediately.

 

_ Two possible spots. Around a bar or an abandoned farmhouse outside of town. Thoughts? _

 

_ What’s the name of the bar? _

 

Sam’s typing bubble showed up not a second later, but it was gone as soon as it came, being replaced by the message:  _ Anthony’s. _

 

Your eyebrows met. It didn’t sound suspicious. You pulled up your laptop and searched the bar, but from what you could tell, nothing about it seemed particularly… unusual.

 

_ Farmhouse _ .

 

_ Thanks,  _ Sam responded.

 

You sighed and put your phone down. The text was just enough distraction to make it impossible for you to go back to your book. Your mind bounced from one thought to the next, but it always ended up in a place of longing.

 

The boys had left you behind on this case, claiming they needed you to do research for them. You knew as well as they did that you didn’t need to do any research on a case like this. But they were worried that the vamps would sense you coming. Or better, wouldn’t sense you at all. They thought that was a bad thing.

 

So instead, you sat in the bunker, answering questions about where the nest might be, based on all your past knowledge. You felt useless.

 

The brothers had picked you up almost a year ago, pretty soon after your accident. They had rolled into town after hearing about the disappearances of three highschool students and low and behold, you were one of them. They were able to kill the whole nest, letting the other two kids go home. But you had been turned… and you had fed. 

 

Sam and Dean took you in, trying to teach you how to survive in the world as a vampire. Things like, where to get blood without hurting people for it, like animal blood or blood transfusions. They planned on sending you off in the world after a few months, but the three of you ended up becoming fairly close and you hadn’t left yet. Not to mention, you were good help on cases.

 

You wanted to go with them so bad, but you knew vampire cases were a no-no for them. They had left yesterday evening after hearing accounts of a few bodies being sucked dry. It was very obviously vamps, but it was hard for them to judge what size nest they were looking for, which meant only two of them going could potentially be dangerous. But they promised to text every day at exactly 8am and 5pm, to check in, just as long as you didn’t go with them.

 

Your teeth grinded together, but you were determined not to let your frustration get the better of you. You just had to find a way to distract yourself.

 

...back to the book.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Your eyes were trained on your phone. You were eating breakfast in the kitchen, a small dose of animal blood. However, your supper had been long forgotten, fingers instead tapping an impatient rhythm.

 

_ 8:12.  _ No message.

 

You bit down on your tongue. There was no reason  _ not  _ to text them first, but something in you didn’t want to. You were simply more comfortable having them check in with you, not you check up on them.

 

Sam was normally the one to text you in the morning, so you opened up his contact and wrote a short message:  _ Updates? _

 

Putting your phone down, you went back to your packet of blood.

 

A couple of minutes past and you were growing ever so slightly more anxious.

 

_ Was Sam sleeping in? _ It didn’t sound like him at all, but perhaps.

 

You texted Dean as well, but still got no response. The whole situation was odd, but you weren’t about to start panicking yet. If they had been killed, you probably would have already heard about their bodies being found in some lot or alleyway or something.

 

You decided to give them three more hours. If they didn’t respond before noon, you were going to get them.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The silence was deafening. You always hated how quiet the bunker was. It was why you always followed Sam and Dean around. Your hearing was very advanced, but the walls of the bunker were stronger, preventing you from hearing anything outside of the room you were in. So, whenever you could, you would find one of the brothers and be in the same room as them. You would sit there and listen to them type on their computer, or flip through the pages of a book, or just lock onto the sound of their heartbeat.

 

You ran around, trying to quickly pack a bag and grab some money before leaving. And at the moment, all you could think about was how much it sucked not to have a heartbeat. Because you wished you could hear it right now. You wished you could feel your blood pumping and your heart pounding in your chest, because at least you could lock onto that sound.

 

All you felt right now was empty.

 

You checked your phone one last time before stuffing it into your bag. You desperately wanted to see a panicked message from Sam or Dean apologizing that their phone died and they didn’t have any time to charge it and they were fine. But there was nothing.

 

It was a huge relief to finally step out of the bunker. To hear all the minuscule sounds of nature and smell the earth and sense humanity once again.

 

You went straight for town, knowing there was a bus nearby that could probably get you at least part of the way there.

 

And as you approached the bus stop you felt reassured. Those boys were  _ not  _ going to die. At least, not at the hands of a vampire, like you did.

 

~ ~ ~

 

You fumbled with the handle of the door as the bags on your arms weighed you down.

 

People had been giving you weird looks since you left the bunker, because you had your hood pulled tight over your head in the sunny afternoon. As soon as you got into the motel room, you were quick to pull the entire jacket off, closing the curtains to protect your skin.

 

You first reached for the plastic shopping bag that you had just acquired. You went on a quick shopping trip before finding the motel and bought two things: A slim red dress and black stilettos. They were nothing too expensive, but whoever you met out there wouldn’t be with you long enough to notice.

 

Then, you opened up the bag you had packed at the bunker, pulling out a couple of items you thought you’d need: makeup, hair supplies,  jewelry, and weapons.

 

You laid all of it out, planning how you were going to set yourself up, then glanced at the time.

 

You had 2 hours before the sun went down. Time to play dress up.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Anthony’s was fairly busy by the time you got there, which worried you, but you knew what you were doing. You glided through the bar, catching the eyes of many older men as you walked. You tried not to shudder.

 

You sat down at the bar and ordered yourself a drink.

 

As much as you tried to stop it, your mind kept wandering back to when you were turned.

 

_ You remembered walking down the street with your friends, completely unaware of the vamps watching you… following you. _

 

_ You remembered waking up in the cold building, the three of you tied up, scared for your lives. _

 

_ You remembered the vampires, there were four in total, circling you and talking about what they should do. Bleed the three of you dry? Or perhaps feed off you slowly? You were convinced you were going to die at the hands of some lunatic cult when one of them stopped in front of you, hungry eyes looking you up and down. _

 

_ “Hey. Look at this one.” They all stared at you, curious. “She looks mature. I’m sure she’d clean up well. A perfect bait catcher.” _

 

_ You didn’t like it. You hated the way they looked at you. The way they tugged at your hair and poked you. You were a child to them, so easily corrupted. _

 

_ You remembered the bite… and the blood. _

You were startled back to reality, by the feeling of you figure behind you.

 

He leaned down, whispering into your ear, “You’re like me.”

 

He was right. You couldn’t sense a pulse from him. Vampire. 

 

You turned around, flashing him a smile. “You caught me. I lived in a nest a little while east. My family was killed by hunters and I heard that you guys were here, so I thought you could help me.”

 

He smirked. “Is that why you’re all dressed up? To make a good first impression?”

 

You giggled. “Of course. Plus, I needed to find you guys and what would catch your eye more than an alluring appeal?”

 

“You definitely caught my eye,” he agreed, before leading you out.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You really should be more careful,” you added as you approached the abandoned farmhouse that you could only assume was the one Sam and Dean had asked you about earlier. “Hunters might notice if you leave bodies like that.”

 

His confidence didn’t waver for a second. “Oh, I don’t think we need to worry about hunters.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

He flung one door open and strided inside. You followed behind him, keeping yourself as tall and bold looking as possible for whatever was inside.

 

And what you found shouldn’t have shocked you, but it did. Sam and Dean were both tied to chairs in the center of the room. They looked pretty beat up, and their heads were down, but you could hear them breathing and you could feel their blood pumping. Both alive.

 

“What are these?” you drawled. You couldn’t show your fear or your relief to the vamp.

 

“The hunters that came for us. They didn’t get very far.”

 

You eyed the boys over. “Why’d you leave them alive?”

 

“We’re going to kill them, of course. We just need some information first,” he explained, but you were distracted by something else. After you made your last comment, Dean’s head started to rise, as if recognizing your voice. You turned back to the vamp before he could make eye contact with you.

 

“You alright, sweetheart?”

 

That was it. You had put up with the condescending comments and lewd looks all evening to get here, but right then, something snapped in you.

 

Tied to the side of your leg was a long knife, which you whipped out from under your skirt in a second. He only had a moment to look startled before you swung forward, effectively decapitating him.

 

“Don’t call me sweetheart.”

 

You whipped around to face the boys, but before you could look at them, another vamp ran in from a side room.

 

“Hey,” she cried, running at you. As she did so, she flashed her teeth at you, probably a scare tactic. So, you flashed your teeth right back. She stumbled backwards and you leapt towards her, also taking her down with no hassle.

 

You paused, not wanting to drop your guard until you were certain that no one else was going to charge you.

 

Then you turned to the boys. “You guys okay?”

 

Both the brothers stared at you in awe. Sam’s mouth was actually hanging open.

 

“That was so badass,” Dean commented.

 

You shrugged and walked around him to let him go. “Are there more?”

 

“Yeah. A few. But I think they all went out tonight,” Sam offered.

 

“How did you do all that in high heels?” Dean questioned, taking the machete from you while you undid Sam.

 

“How did you two end up being caught by a couple of vamps?” you retorted, ignoring his question.

 

Sam thanked you for letting him go and the three of you began to leave.

 

“You really saved our asses back there, Y/N,” Dean said.

 

You smirked. “Hell yeah I did. But honestly. Please don’t ever frighten me like that again. Or force me to save you by grabbing attention like this.” You gestured down at your clothes. “It is so uncomfortable for a girl to walk into a bar in these clothes.”

 

Sam nodded in understanding. “No worries. We’ll get you back so that you can change.”

 

Your smile widened. You were always glad to be back with the boys.


End file.
